


Odd couple, perfect together.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Worried Sherlock, Worried greg, kisses and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Do you think we're an odd couple?”“Sorry what?”“You know I don't like repeating myself, Lestrade.”“I know, but I'm not used to you taking stupid, Sherlock.”





	Odd couple, perfect together.

“Do you think we're an odd couple?”

 

“Sorry what?”

 

“You know I don't like repeating myself, Lestrade.”

 

“I know, but I'm not used to you taking stupid, Sherlock.”

 

“It's not stupid.” Sherlock huffs, trying to roll his eyes but there is a hint of vulnerability in them that makes Greg go weak. He's still not used to this, seeing this soft and unsure side of Sherlock and it always takes his breath away. Being able to see what's going on just by watching his face, noticing the stiffness of his body or the tightness in his mouth.

 

He takes Sherlock's hand in both his own, bringing it up to give the knuckles a kiss and there is a soft intake of breath that sets Greg's body on fire. Sherlock is so sensitive to his touch it's sometimes a little frightening but so sweet and he looks up, seeing Sherlock's pupils dilated just a bit.

 

“You're distracting me.” Sherlock scowls and Greg giggles, leaning forward to kiss Sherlock's pouty lips, still marveled by the fact that he's allowed to do this now. They've been together for six months, it's all still very new and they both needed time to get used to it. Sherlock because he'd never really been with anyone and Greg because he had been with someone and that person had broken his trust completely. They needed time to get to know each other as partners, to figure out how to work together as romantic partners and figure out how to face the world when their secret was out.

 

“Can't I just kiss my boyfriend?” Greg asks innocently, Sherlock rolling his eyes but unable to stop the smile and Greg feels a spark of pride because of it. Sherlock's real smiles are rare and when he does smile it brightens him up somehow, making him seem younger and more innocent and Greg loves it. He loves that fact, that he's the reason he's making Sherlock smile and he gives another kiss, soft and sweet but causing Sherlock to hitch his breath again.

 

“God, I'll never get enough of that.” Greg whispered near his lips, squeezing Sherlock's hand tightly and Sherlock blinks his eyes fast.

 

“What?” Sherlock is just as quiet, letting his head rest against Greg's, just breathing each other in, happy in the moment. He'd never thought Sherlock would do this, sit with him, watch TV or read a book but he's finding out a lot about Sherlock. People had it so wrong about him.

 

“How you respond to me kissing you. As if you can't believe it's really happening.” Greg leans back, watching Sherlock's face and seeing the calmness in it, the peace. He reaches out with one hand, stroking Sherlock's cheek and his eyes fall closed, leaning into Greg's touch.

 

“Yeah, never get enough of you.” Greg's voice is a little rougher and Sherlock opens his eyes, amusement in them as he reaches out to pet Greg's hair before letting his hand drop again. It turns out Sherlock loves Greg's hair and when he suggested to color it in a moment of feeling too old Sherlock had been furious. Insisting that was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard and telling Greg over and over again that he wasn't old.

 

“I still don't understand why you-” Sherlock stops, biting his lower lip and Greg wants to kiss him again, bite that ridiculously sexy lower lip and make Sherlock moan. Sherlock's moans are some of the best sounds in the world and Greg has seriously thought about recording them, to keep them with him forever.

“What Sherlock?” He sits back, waiting for Sherlock to find the right words. It took some time to realize that Sherlock could be cocky and arrogant but he was extremely shy and self-conscious once they were alone. He was afraid of saying the wrong thing, thinking Greg would leave after they had an argument so he barely said anything at all about matters that concerned them. It took a while for Greg to catch on, thinking Sherlock didn't care, afraid he already regretting starting this between them.

 

It turned out Sherlock just needed time to sort out his feelings and words. It wasn't that he couldn't talk about his emotions, he just needed the time to put his words into a meaningful line. Greg watched Sherlock now, seeing the gears working in that genius brain and couldn't help but smile fondly. Sherlock cared so much, so deeply, how could anyone think he was a sociopath?

 

“I still don't understand why you chose me, to be with.”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

“It's a logical thought Lestrade. You're strong, kind, patient, good looking. People respect and like you, they trust you and ask for advice. I've noticed how other people look at you, men and women, you could have anyone you set your mind to and yet you chose me.” Sherlock looks at his lap by the end of his little speech and Greg doesn't know what to say for a moment, just looking at the bunch of messy curls in front of him. He loves those curls, loves how they feel against his fingers, how it makes Sherlock gasp when he pulls them and how Sherlock purrs like a kitten when he washes his hair.

 

“Are you still happy with me Greg?”

 

It takes a second for Greg to come out of his thought about Sherlock's curls and the way his face looks when he comes onto his stomach while panting Greg's name. He blinks his eyes, the words finally catching up to him and he feels a spark of worry inside him. He grabs Sherlock's hands again, squeezing them tightly and tries to look Sherlock in the eyes. He's found out over these last few months that telling Sherlock something, especially emotional, is best said while having eye contact. It makes it easier for Sherlock to read him, to see he really means it and that it's okay to ask questions or explanations.

 

“Sherlock, look at me. Please? Sunshine?” He gives an encouraging smile as Sherlock looks up through his lashes, squeezing his hands again when Sherlock lifts his head. There is a soft blush on Sherlock's cheeks, going down to his neck and Greg knows it's a mix of insecurity and the use of the pet name. He'll never forget the first time it slipped out of him, Sherlock stopping midway into his deduction about the bad guy in the movie, eyes blinking fast as his mouth opened and then closed again.

 

“What- What did you just call me?”

 

He'd braced himself for a fight, thinking it had been too soon, too much but Sherlock's face had flamed up like a bonfire, his eyes soft and a little unsure and Greg had smiled, leaning closer, whispering against Sherlock's lips.

 

“I thought you hated people repeating themselves.” he'd whispered, pecking Sherlock's lips before grinning. “Sunshine.” That's when he learned Sherlock's blush went all the way down his chest and he'd started using it ever since.

 

“Sherlock, of course I'm happy with you. Where is all this coming from? Are you- do you-” Greg sighed in frustration, disliking how he sounded like a nervous teenager but this conversation, the way it was going wasn't helping him stay calm and relaxed. The idea of losing Sherlock frightened him but at the same time, it wouldn't come as a surprise. Someone as special and unique as Sherlock would get bored of him eventually. In his heart of hearts, he knew it was only a matter of time. He only wished it had taken longer to arrive.

 

“Greg, what's wrong? Why are you looking so sad?” Sherlock broke out of Greg's hold, cradling Greg's head in his big hands, eyes scanning Greg's face intently, frown between his brows.

 

“Oh no! No, no, that's not what I meant! No, Greg, you have to believe me, I don't want to break up!” Sherlock's words came out fast, face in anguish and Greg swallowed down the lump in his throat. There was no point denying it, Sherlock always saw through him and Greg still wasn't sure if the man wasn't some sort of wizard or mind reader. How he always seemed to know what Greg was thinking was scary at the best of times, infuriating in others.

 

“Then why did you ask me all these questions, Sherlock. If you are having second thoughts then just-” Greg couldn't finish his sentence cause Sherlock leaned forward, kissing him hard and demanding, tongue licking inside Greg's mouth with fire as his hands moved to Greg's hair and neck, bringing them closer.

 

Greg moaned as Sherlock explored his mouth, pulling his hair lightly as he moved, almost sitting in Greg's lap. He loved this, feeling Sherlock on him, around him, caging him in as his mouth set Greg's whole body on fire. Greg's hands found their way to Sherlock's arse, as they always did, and he squeezed, growling as Sherlock moved with him, pressing their bodies closer together. It was amazing how good Sherlock was at this, how fast he could drive Greg wild, make him forget about the world and his troubles and just focus on this. Them together, exploring each other and giving and taking pleasure. They fitted together perfectly, Sherlock responding to every little touch so Greg soon learned what he liked and didn't like. Sherlock had figured it out long before, surprising Greg by taking control the first time, bringing him to orgasm in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

 

“I. oh my god, I'm sorry.” He'd felt ashamed for a moment, coming in his pants like a horny teenager till he saw the smirk and satisfaction in Sherlock's eyes. “You? You didn't mind that?”

 

Sherlock had shaken his head, eyes wide and full of lust, hands going to Greg's body again.

 

“It was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. The sounds you make, the look on your face. I want to do it again.”

 

So yes, he'd been surprised by Sherlock's sexual side and the heat and love between them hadn't faded yet, Greg panting like crazy by the time Sherlock leaned back, eyes on fire, his lips red and swollen, cock half hard in his pants.

 

“I'm not having second thoughts Lestrade. Okay?”

 

“I.” Greg panted, body on fire as Sherlock crawled off him, sitting next to him again, taking Greg in with a smudge of pride.

 

“So, what's- what's really going on here. Why are you asking me if I'm still happy? If we're an odd couple? Where is this all coming from?”

 

Sherlock looked down again and Greg placed a hand on his knee, needing to feel the contact, needing Sherlock to know he was still here and not going anywhere.

“Did someone say something?”

 

Greg gritted his teeth, thinking back on those early days when Sherlock had just joined the team. He'd been rude, too quick to judge and too smart for his own good. People couldn't deal with him, how fast his mind worked, how he saw the world and Sherlock couldn't deal with their slowness, their unwillingness to learn and understand. It wasn't long before some members of his team ganged up on him, ridiculing him for his small understanding of how people worked. They didn't want to see past the arrogance and boldness, didn't want to see how much Sherlock saw and understood of the world. How it affected him deeply. They only saw the freak, the sociopath and they didn't hesitate to remind him of it.

 

“You're a freak Sherlock, getting off on all this stuff! It's not normal!”

 

The hurt he'd seen in Sherlock's eyes had made Greg jump out of his chair, standing in front of the man as if to shield him from Anderson's toxic words.

 

“That's enough Anderson! If it wasn't for Sherlock you wouldn't have even found the connection between the killings! Get back to work! All of you, the show is over!”

 

He'd turned around with hesitation, not knowing how Sherlock would take this. But instead of a snide comment and a dramatic excit, he'd stared at Greg for a while, eyes going over every molecule of his face before he'd nodded. His expression open and honest and that was when the first spark of something more than lust had entered Greg's brain.

 

“Sherlock, you know not to listen to people,” Greg spoke softly, nudging Sherlock's shoulder when he got no answer. “ I have it on good authority their idiots, most of them.” He kissed Sherlock's cheek, seeing the tiny grin on those lush lips and threw his arm over Sherlock's shoulder.

 

“I know the past few months have not been easy, Sherlock. My team is good but well, they aren't perfect and I'm sorry, Sunshine.” Greg rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder, liking how he Sherlock was the perfect height to do that, not causing Greg to have back pain after two minutes.

 

“It's not your fault Lestrade. It's totally understandable people would react like this. You're you and I'm a. Well, I'm me. It's normal they find us odd. Statistically, we don't stand a chance.”

 

Sherlock sighed and Greg felt his head go up and down because of it. He hated when Sherlock sounded sad and unsure. Hated how he doubted his own self-worth, not believing he was, in fact, a good man with a lot of potential and deserving to be loved. Greg wanted to go back in time and kick everyone who'd ever hurt Sherlock, who'd ever made Sherlock feel like an outsider, ashamed of his talents and brilliance.

 

“What do you mean? Statistically, we don't stand a chance, what's that about?” Greg frowned, coming up to face Sherlock, seeing the dim in his eyes and he stroked Sherlock's cheek with his thumb, tracing the outline of his lips before dropping his hand.

 

“Couples who have a five year age difference are 18% more likely to split up then a couple of the same age. When it's a 10-year difference it's 39%. So the odds aren't in our favor.”

 

“Please don't quote the Hunger Games now, Sherlock. You know how I feel about that movie.” Greg half scowled, taking in the information and not even doubted Sherlock was wrong. The man read every book and magazine he could find and remembered almost everything, at least the things he found important. So the fact that he could ramble off the statistics like this meant-

“You're worried about our age difference? I. Do you think I'm too- Oi!” Greg pulled away his hand and Sherlock looked at him furiously.

 

“I don't think you're too old! How many times do I have to tell you that!?”

 

“Well, you just rambled of the likelyhood of us not making it so it's clearly on your mind!”

 

“Only because it worries you! I wanted to look up some facts to prove your fear is unwarranted but-”

 

“But science is against us?” Greg asked, voice small and he saw Sherlock's confirmed nod, seeing the disappointment in his eyes as he watched Greg.

 

“But if we stay together for two years we are 43% less likely to separate. The longer people stay together, the less likely it is for them to break things off.” Sherlock's voice had a hopeful tilt to it and Greg couldn't stop the laugh coming out of his mouth. Sherlock looked at him confused and Greg let out a strangled laugh again.

 

“I can't believe you actually looked it up and remembered it. You're weird Sherlock.”

 

“I. I just wanted to ease your mind Lestrade.” Sherlock bit his lip and Greg leaned forward, kissing Sherlock once, licking at his Cupid's Bow causing Sherlock to shiver.

 

“It's sweet Sherlock but statistics are just that. They aren't about us. I admit, I had a problem with our age difference in the beginning but that wasn't shame. I wanted to protect you, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock looks at him with confusion and Greg shrugs a shoulder.

 

“I wanted people to give you a chance. To see how good you are at the job. I didn't want them to think you made the team because you slept with me. It's why I was hesitant to act on my feelings towards you. I know how people talk and I wanted to spare you that.”

 

Sherlock gave a little smile, resting his chin on Greg's shoulder.

 

“That's all people do Lestrade, they talk. They do little else.” Sherlock sighed and Greg turned his head, planting an awkward kiss on to Sherlock's curls as he stroked Sherlock's back.

 

“What did they say?”

 

“It's not important.” Sherlock's voice was small, leaning back from Greg but Greg stopped him, wrapping his arm around Sherlock's waist, letting Sherlock's head rest on his shoulder.

 

“It must be since you started this whole conversation. Whatever it is, you can tell me.” Greg pulled Sherlock a little closer and he felt the tension in the man's frame.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“They said I was holding you back. That I- That I didn't deserve you and you could have someone better.”

 

“Oh, Sunshine.” Greg rubbed Sherlock's body, trying to get some of the tension out of the man's system.

“Maybe they are right Lestrade. Maybe-”

 

“Don't you dare finish that line.” Greg pushed Sherlock gentle off him, grabbing the man's face between his hands, seeing the sadness in those brilliant eyes. “I am not breaking up with you. You do deserve me, we deserve each other. We've been fighting for our love this whole time, I'm not giving up on us now.”

 

“But Greg.” A tear fell down Sherlock's cheek, getting caught in Greg's fingers and Greg felt his own eyes sting, his heart racing as he watched his boyfriend. “I'm just a junkie and a smart arse. I'm good at solving crimes and that's it.”

 

Greg shook his head, bringing Sherlock closer to him for a deep and heartfelt kiss, trying to make Sherlock understand how strong his feelings were for him, how he couldn't picture a life without  Sherlock in it. A sigh of relief escaped him as Sherlock kissed back just as hard, his tongue finding Greg's and making Greg pants by the time they pulled apart. Sherlock's eyes were shining with tears but there was a little smile on his lips, lips swollen from kissing.

 

“I don't care what people say, what the statistics say. I know I love you, Sherlock, I know I want you in my life. I want to be with you every day, spend time with you, grow old together. Nobody else has a voice in this, it's between you and me. You need to tell me now Sherlock, do you want to end this?”

 

Greg felt his shoulders tense as he said the question, his heart skipping a beat at the idea of Sherlock saying yes but Sherlock's eyes grew wide in shock, his mouth falling open as he grabbed Greg's hand, sitting closer to him.

 

“What?! NO!” Sherlock's hands went up to Greg's arms, going over his neck and then he was hugging Greg with all his might, body pressed close to Greg's, mouth near Greg's neck.

 

“No, I don't want to end this! I. I love you, Greg, I'm in love with you and I can't- I can't see myself go back to how it was before. You- you make me feel loved and special. You take care of me and you let me take care of you. I feel- I belong here. I don't want to break up! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-”

 

“Hey Sherlock,Sunshine.” Greg reached out to grab Sherlock's hands and dislodge them but Sherlock wouldn't budge, even moving to sit in Greg's lap. Greg's hands went instantly to Sherlock's arse to make sure he wouldn't fall and he felt Sherlock's breath near his ear, feeling his curls on his cheek.

 

“It's okay Sherlock. I don't want to break up either, I just needed to know that we were on the same page. But, you need to stop doubting me Sherlock, or my feelings for you. People will always gossip and be jealous but we can't pay attention to that. We just need each other and we need to be honest. Right Sunshine?”

 

He felt Sherlock's head move and let out a laugh, squeezing Sherlock's arse.

 

“Come on baby, look at me. I need to see your gorgeous face, don't be shy now.” There was a bit of a challenge in his voice and Sherlock pulled back, biting his lower lip, a light blush on his cheeks.

 

“I'm sorry Greg.”

 

“Stop apologizing. There's no need. You know, maybe we are an odd couple but I wouldn't want it any other way.” Greg smiled, placing a kiss on Sherlock's noise and Sherlock rolled his eyes before giving a little pec on Greg's lips in return.

 

“You're a hopeless romantic Lestrade.”

 

“And you love it.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes again but there was no heat behind it as he smiled like a loon, playing with Greg's hair.

 

“I love you,” Sherlock whispered, honest and vulnerable and Greg felt his stomach turn, butterflies flying around. He pressed his head to Sherlock's forehead, taking a deep breath before he pulled back again, his heart swelling as he watched Sherlock with focus, seeing the love and care right there in his eyes. _I'm the luckiest man alive._

 

“I love you too, Sunshine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The statistics in this came from a Belgium magazine called 'libelle'. It was like the universe telling me to finish this fic and I really like that these stats made Sherlock sound smart. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you soon.


End file.
